team_stupendous_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 12
A list of all the Season 12 episodes. Episodes 'Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) Team Stupendous’ Allergy Crisis!: '''Gideon tries to keep everyone out of Abraham Lincoln High by giving them allergies of any kind by using his new Allergy Catcher, and when the three main Team Stupendous members are hit trying to stop him, Punkguy, their only hope, must cure them so they can stop Gideon from taking over the school. '''Episode 2.) Discovering the Robotic Isles!: '''Team Stupendous helps Gideon discover the Robotic Isles, an island built for robots, so he can find machine parts never seen before for his newest inventions. '''Episode 3.) Adam VS Armadylan!: '''Team Stupendous comes face to face with Armadylan, a new nighttime criminal with the powers of an armadillo, and Adam/Punkguy must be tough enough to stop him from breaking all the windows of Rockville! '''Episode 4.) The Rocker’s New Move!: '''Adam is accidentally transformed into a tiger cub after a flask is spilled on him, and his friends must find a cure for him by confronting Gideon into giving them one of his flasks. '''Episode 5.) Blooming Flower Moons!: '''By time the Flower Moon rises, Primarina and Spider Queen compete each other to grow the best flowers while she and her friends are trying to stop her from growing her new moonflowers. '''Epsiode 6.) Petals to Show and Tell About!: '''For another science project, Carey/Peacemaker and Pauline/Miss Fashion must collect different kinds of flower petals so they can enter them in the science fair, but Jackson Frost wants to freeze the flowers to inadvertently put an end to spring. '''Episode 7.) Nintoku VS The White Lotus Ninja Clan!: '''Nintoku needs Team Stupendous’ help when he is almost beaten by the White Lotus Ninja Clan, a Yosh ninja clan about to break into an American meditation center to steal healing stones. '''Episode 8.) A Professor and a Witch!: '''Gideon falls head over heels for Edina, a new nighttime villainess/witch, while trying to steal the rarest gear from the Museum of Technology. '''Episode 9.) Lights, Camera, Activate!: '''When props for an upcoming stage play are stolen by Gideon, Team Stupendous and their friends must get them back before tomorrow. As they’re at it, Gideon uses a mechanical movie star costume to try to stop them. '''Episode 10.) The Sapphire Seas!: '''While watching a sunset on the Dancing Shrimp Pier, Lauren is taken to the Sapphire Seas on her birthday by the owner of an island near them: a blue-haired girl named Sapphire, who needs her help when Gideon plans to rob a cave of sapphires to collect them (the sapphires) for his newest invention: the Gemstone Armor, armor so strong that it will beat her and Team Stupendous easily! '''Episode 11.) Legend of the Runic Fox!: '''Team Stupendous joins Wilson Brewster on a quest for a family of foxes that hunt for runes, but when Nintoku captures one to force it to find runes, the team and Brewster have come to save it. '''Episode 12.) Mystery of the Missing Crystals!: '''Ballkid and Gideon must work together when the Cold Crystals are being stolen by Spider Queen who plans to use them on everyone’s downfall. '''Episode 13.) Professor Rodriguez, I Presume?: '''After Gideon gets too smart that he forgets about being evil to the core, Team Stupendous and Maximus must help him return to his normal self despite the smartness being stuck in his read. '''Episode 14.) Amazing Father’s Day Adventures!: '''On a Father’s Day vacation in Yoshland with his father, Carey goes on an adventure with him to have some father and son time, but when Spider Queen tries to steal the rarest moonstone found in a Yoshist temple, Carey must divulge his secret as the leader of Team Stupendous without his father being angry at him so they can work together to stop her while learning that spending time with each other is more fun than boring. '''Episode 15.) The Return of the Steampunk Express!: '''Team Stupendous is invited to ride back in the Steampunk Express only to find out that they must stop Ballkid’s nighttime rival Lunar Devil from causing a train fire. '''Episode 16.) Stone Jackal’s Eye View!:'When a stone jackal turns Nintoku into stone after being awakened by accident, Team Stupendous must defeat it with the help of his Red Ninjas before it turns more victims into stone. '''Episode 17.) Ghosted For Help!: '''Team Stupendous travels back in the spirit realm to help the other ghosts with Mysteria who was unexpextedly whicked away with them there. '''Episode 18.) (Season Finale) Where Runs Pearl, the Pure-Hearted Girl!: '''Pearl, a pure white-haired girl, is invited to Kyle’s birthday party at a lake full of lotus flowers, but when Spider Queen ruins the party by trying to steal all the lotuses, Team Stupendous and Pearl must work together to stop her before she keeps them all to treasure. Category:Episodes Category:Season 12